Happy Anniversay
by rrfanforever
Summary: Set 5 yrs after the highschool story. Emma asks her parents a question. Mostly a lobster story. The rest of the friends will make apparences from time to time
1. Chapter 1

This story is set 5 years after my story Highschool. Ross is still working at the museum & Rachel is an entry level intern at Bloomingdales. I now own all 10 seasons of Friends but none of the characters of the show. Total AU R&R.

Rachel: Ross honey can you get Emma ready for school I am running late & I haven't even had my shower yet.

Ross: Sure honey, come on Emma daddy's gonna make you breakfast & then get you dressed for school.

Emma: Daddy.

Ross: Yes honey.

Emma: My friend's mommy is getting really fat & she says she has a baby inside her tummy, how did the baby get in there daddy?

Ross: (not knowing how to answer) Ummm Emma honey that's a question you will have to ask mommy. RACHEL! Ross yells.

Rachel: Why are you yelling Ross?

Ross: Umm our daughter just asked me a very interesting question to ask you.

Rachel: What is it honey.

Emma: My friend's mommy is getting really fat & she said that she has a baby in her tummy. Mommy how did the baby get in her tummy.

Rachel: (standing there speechless for a minute) Well Emma honey when a mommy & daddy love each other very much they will make a baby together & the baby lives in mommies tummy for 9 months till he or she is ready to come out.

Emma: Are you & daddy going to make a baby mommy.

Rachel: Well honey we did, we made you.

Emma: Are you going to make another baby mommy, I want a baby mommy like my friend is going to get.

Rachel: (looking at Ross) Well honey that's something that mommy & daddy would have to talk about first.

Emma: Don't you love daddy mommy.

Rachel: (hugging Ross) Yes honey I love your daddy very much.

Emma: Then you should make a baby.

Ross: (feeling a bit uncomfortable) Rach we are gonna be late for work & Emma is gonna be late for school. I think its time we left.

Rachel: Yeah you're right. Emma get your coat & mommy will tie your shoes for you.

Emma jumps into the backseat of her parents SUV & tries to put her seatbelt on. MOMMMMMMYYY I can't get my seatbelt on.

Rachel: Ok honey just a minute & I will buckle you in.

Emma: Thank you mommy, I love you.

Rachel: I love you to baby girl.

Ross & Rachel drop Emma off at school & then Rachel asks that question that's been driving her nuts all morning.

Rachel: Ross honey, about what Emma asked this morning.

Ross: Yeah.

Rachel: Well what do you think, should be have another baby?

Ross: Do you want to have another baby Rach.

Rachel: No not really, not yet anyways. Or at least I hadn't really thought about it till Emma brought it up. I mean I am just getting started at my job. I really don't want to screw it up by getting pregnant.

Ross: (a bit upset) Yeah I guess your right.

Ross dropped his wife off at her job. He was thinking about what their daughter had asked them earlier. Did he want another baby? Of course he did. He didn't want to try to force Rachel into having one though if she didn't want to. Emma was a result of their young love for one another. They were now into their 20's and starting their careers. Rachel had always wanted to get into fashion, either design or even just management. As long as she was doing something in the fashion world she was very happy. Ross couldn't ask her to put that on hold to have another baby.

Cliffhanger, what will happen next?


	2. No Ross

When Ross picked Emma & Rachel up at the end of the day Emma started on her parents again about the baby.

Emma: Mommy can we have a baby.

Ross: Emma honey, don't bother your mother.

Emma: But daddy I want a baby like my friend is getting.

Rachel: Emma, mommy & daddy just don't want to have a baby right now. Maybe later you will get a baby brother or sister.

Emma: (yelling at her mother) Why not mommy, you said today that you love daddy so why won't you make a baby with him.

Ross: Emma Geller, You stop it right now. I don't want you talking to your mother that way. Now you apologize to your mother this instant or you are going to bed right after supper!

Emma: I'm sorry mommy.

Rachel: (crying a bit) Ok honey, now when we get home I want you to get changed out of your school clothes & do your homework.

Ross pulled into their driveway, his parents had moved to a condo so they sold Rachel & him the house for a very good price. They loved it. Emma had Ross's old room. Ross & Rachel had taken over his parent's room. Monica's old bedroom was still an exercise room that Rachel used quite often. She was very thin but in good shape. After homework and supper Rachel got Emma bathed and ready for bed. She watched an hour of TV & then it was bedtime. It was Ross's night to read to her & she chose a Dr Seuss book for him to read.

Ross: Green Eggs & Ham again sweetie.

Emma: I like it daddy.

Ross: Ok I will read it AGAIN.

Emma: Thank you daddy.

Ross finished the book & kissed his sleeping daughter on the forehead. He went out to the living room where Rachel was watching TV.

Rachel: So what was the book of choice tonight?

Ross: Guess.

Rachel: Green egg & ham.

Ross: You got it.

Rachel: We gotta get that child some new books Ross.

Ross: Well I could go out to the garage & see if any of my old books are out there.

Rachel: Umm honey, why don't you see if any of Monica's are there instead? I don't want our daughter to be a science geek.

Ross: Hey I thought you didn't think I was a geek.

Rachel: Wellllll I didn't after I really got to know you. But you have to admit you were a little bit of a geek & still are.

Ross: Hey now that's not fair.

Rachel: You love it & you know it.

Ross really did love it when she called him a geek. He knew it was her way of telling him she loved everything about him. He grabbed Rachel & threw her on the couch & kissed her.

Rachel: Ross we shouldn't do this out here Emma might wake up.

Ross: Well then Mrs. Geller why don't we take this into the bedroom.

Rachel: No Ross, I cant not tonight.

Ross: What, why.

Rachel: I just cant Ross, Please don't.

Ross couldn't believe it. Rachel was telling him No to sex. Did it have anything to do with what Emma had said to them earlier in the day?

Ross: Rach honey what's wrong.

Rachel: Nothing Ross I just don't want to have sex tonight OK. Am I supposed to be at your beck & called whenever you feel the need to get laid.

Ross was sure this had to do with what Emma had said earlier in the day. He couldn't let it go he had to know what was bothering Rachel.

Ross: Rach honey please talk to me.

Rachel: (lying in bed crying) NO Ross. I don't want to talk right now.

Ross: Why, have I done something wrong?

Rachel: No, just something is bothering me.

Ross: Honey what is it. What is bothering you so much?

Rachel: Ross I lost a baby last month!

Ross: Oh my god. Rachel honey are you ok, why didn't you tell me.

Rachel: I didn't want you to be upset. I knew it would bother you.

Ross: What, when how did this happen.  
Rachel: I was at work one day & I started spotting. I went into the washroom & Ross it was horrible. There was blood everywhere. I went to the hospital & they told me that I had had a miscarriage. I didn't know how to tell you that I had lost our baby. I was so scared.

Ross: Honey how did you go through this alone. You should have told me. (Ross put his arms around his wife & held her close, Rachel was crying into his shirt)

Rachel: I'm so sorry Ross I should have told you. I thought I could handle it but when Emma was asking about another baby it just brought everything back. I do want another baby Ross but I don't know if I could go through the pain of loosing one again.

Ross: Oh honey its ok. I will talk to Emma tomorrow & try to make her understand that she is still our baby & that when the time is right she will have a baby brother or sister. There's no rush for that we are both still very young.

Ross & Rachel held each other for what seemed like minutes but it actually had been all night. They both called in sick to work after a very emotional night of talking. After breakfast Ross drove Emma to school & had his little talk with his daughter. Emma told her dad she was sorry for making her mom cry and that she wouldn't ask for a new baby again. Emma kissed her daddy goodbye & went into the schoolhouse.


	3. I'm sorry

Ok guys I know the miscarriage was a bit drastic but trust me it will get better. I just wanted to add a bit of drama to the story.

After dropping Emma off at school, Ross went home to Rachel who was lying in bed in tears.

Ross: Honey are you ok.

Rachel: Ross no I am not ok Emma wants a baby brother or sister & I know you would love to have another baby but I just don't know if I am ready yet. It's been too soon after loosing the other baby.

Ross: Baby I wish you would have told me about it I would have helped you.

Rachel: I know Ross I just didn't know how you would react.

Ross: You didn't know how I would react. Rachel honey, I love you I would have reacted in the way a husband who loves his wife more then life itself would react. I would have held you; I would have told you that everything was going to be ok.

Rachel: I think I know why I lost the baby Ross & that's part of the reason I didn't want to tell you.

Ross: Why honey.

Rachel: Well do you remember the day that I had the bruises on my arms & legs.

Ross: Yeah you told me that you didn't know how they got there.

Rachel: Well I do know how they got there Ross. I fell down the stairs chasing Emma to try to get her into the tub & ready for bed one night.

Ross: Oh my god Rachel.

Rachel: Ross I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to get mad at Emma.

Ross: But Rach she knows she's not allowed to run in the house for one thing. Rachel honey I wish you would have told me about this. I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you to get through it together.

Rachel: Yeah but Ross I didn't want Emma to think she had hurt a baby. It was bad enough for her knowing she had made me fall down the stairs.

Ross: I can't believe Emma didn't tell me.

Rachel: We made a deal.

Ross: You made a deal with our 5 yr old daughter.

Rachel: Yes we made a deal. I told her she could have any toy she wanted at the store if she promised she wouldn't tell you about me falling.

Ross: I can't believe she kept it quiet.

Rachel: Yeah well neither can I but our daughter is pretty smart you know. She might even be a scientist one day. (laughing)

Ross: HA HA HA very funny, I know you won't let her become a scientist.

Rachel: Ross she can become whatever she wants.

Ross: Even a scientist?

Rachel: Yes even a scientist.

Ross: (smiling) Thank you honey.

Rachel: Ross.

Ross: Yes sweetie.

Rachel: I'm sorry

Ross: What for Rach

Rachel: For not telling you about the baby. I am so sorry Ross I really should have told you.

Ross: Yeah well you told me now & it's ok. We will get through this together.

Ross held Rachel close to him & whispered in her ear over & over again, "its ok, its ok". Rachel sat there sobbing into his chest. They laid there in bed for hours till suddenly Rachel jumped up.

Rachel: Ross oh my god Ross we forgot to pick up Emma from school.

Ross: What, where, why, what time is it.

Rachel: Honey its 3:30 you should have picked her up an hour ago.

Ross: Ok Ok, calm down I will call the school & make sure she's still there.

Ross went to the phone & called Emma's school. She was still there her teacher was finishing up some work & was going to bring Emma home on her way. Ross went in & told Rachel that her teacher was going to drop Emma off in a few minutes. That made Rachel feel much better.

Emma: Daddddddyyyyy you forgot me at school.

Ross: I know baby girl, daddy's sorry honey.

Emma: Why is mommy still in her jammies?

Ross: Mommy's not feeling good today Emma.

Emma: Did she fall again, because I was at school all-day daddy I didn't make her fall this time.

Ross: What, oh no no honey mommy didn't fall again & Emma why didn't you tell me when mommy fell the first time.

Emma: Cause daddy we didn't want you to get mad.

Ross: Oh Emma honey I wouldn't have been mad. Something happened to mommy that day that I should have known about. (Rachel hearing this comes out of the bedroom)

Rachel: Ross, please don't.

Ross: Rach I think she needs to know.

Rachel: But she's only 5 she won't understand.

Ross: Oh I think she understands more then we give her credit for Rachel. Emma honey mommy & daddy need to tell you something ok.

Emma: Ok daddy.

Ross: Emma there is a reason mommy is so upset when you asked her about a baby.

Emma: Why mommy.

Rachel: Well Emma honey you remember the day that I fell down the stairs when I was trying to get you to go have you bath.

Emma: Yes.

Rachel: Emma mommy had a baby in her tummy then (Rachel is crying now).

Emma: (crying to) Mommy I'm sorry did I make you not have the baby.

Ross: Well Emma when mommy fell the baby got hurt & couldn't live in mommy's belly anymore.

Emma: Where did it go daddy.

Ross: Well honey the baby is with god now he had to take it away.

Emma is really upset by the news. She is crying really bad now & go over to Rachel.

Emma: Mommy I'm sorry I didn't mean for god to take the baby from you.

Rachel: Its ok honey. I shouldn't have been chasing you.

Emma: Mommy does this mean you wont have a baby now cause you think god will take it away again?

Rachel: No Emma, mommy & daddy do want to have another baby when the time is right.

Emma hugged her mother & told her she was sorry once more. Rachel & Ross hugged Emma back.

I know this is a really sad story so far. Keep the reviews coming :)


	4. A few months later

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been kinda busy, so anyways here is another chapter. Again Friends doesn't belong to me.

A few months had passed since Ross & Rachel had spoken about the miscarriage. Rachel didn't like to talk about it as it made her very sad to think that she should have another one of Ross's beautiful children running around their house. They were lying in bed one night when Rachel asks Ross something.

Rachel: Ross honey can I talk to you about something?

Ross: Of course you can Rachel. You can talk to me about anything.

Rachel: Well I was wondering if you would like to maybe… ummmm... Well I…. Ross I think we should

Ross: Rachel honey what is it?

Rachel: Baby Ross, I want to have another baby.

Ross: (smiling) really sweetie, umm are you sure?

Rachel: Ross, I have never been so sure about anything before in my life. I love you & Emma really wants a baby sister or brother & I really miss that bond between mother & child.

Ross: Oh Rachel you have made me the happiest man in the world. There is nothing in the world I would love more then to make another baby with you. And just think this time I will be with you from start to finish. Nothing will stand in our way.

Rachel: Oh Ross I love you so much. I can't wait till we have another little Geller running around the house.

Ross leaned in & began to kiss his wife very deeply. They both knew where this was leading but Ross didn't know that Rachel had gone off her birth control a while ago & was ovulating at that particular time frame. After a very passionate night of love making Rachel was very happy. She felt as if they had created a new life that night.

A month went by & Rachel was very uneasy. She hadn't told Ross just yet but she was sure that she was pregnant. She called Monica on the phone.

Monica: Hello

Rachel: Hey Mon can you come over here for a bit I have something to tell you.

Monica: Rach is everything Ok.

Rachel: Everything is wonderful Mon I just need to tell you something but I don't want to tell you over the phone.

Monica: Ok Rach I will be right over.

Rachel: Can you pick Pheebs up on the way over I will call her & let her know your coming.

Monica: I sure can, boy this must be really big news.

Rachel: You will find out in a few mins Mon just hurry up & get over here.

Monica & Phoebe arrived at Ross & Rachel's in about 20 mins. When they walked in Rachel was in the washroom throwing up.

Monica: Rachel are you Ok.

Phoebe: Yeah Rachel you don't look so good.

Rachel: Yes guys I am WONDERFUL. Monica, Phoebe I am pregnant.

Monica & Phoebe: Oh My God Rachel that's wonderful.

Monica: Does Ross know yet?

Rachel: No I haven't told him yet, I wanted to tell you guys first. I know that's horrible for me to keep this from my husband but I love you guys just as much as I love Ross only in a different way of course. Monica you have been there for me from day one. I just couldn't bring myself to wait till after I told Ross.

Monica: (crying) Oh Rachel you know I love you. You're the sister I never had & the best friend I always counted my blessings for having.

Phoebe: (crying to) Rachel I am so happy you felt to count me in this wonderful news.

Rachel: Oh Pheebs I love you as much as Monica, You guys are the best things that have ever happened to me besides Ross, Emma & now our new baby (rubbing her tummy)

Monica: So Rach were you going to call Ross at work or just surprise him when he gets home tonight.  
Phoebe: I think she should surprise him.

Rachel: Oh Phoebe your so smart that's what I planed on doing. I have a favor to ask of you Mon.

Monica: Anything Rach.

Rachel: Well would you mind keeping Emma tonight so I can plan something for Ross. I would be forever grateful.

Monica: Oh I sure will. Phoebe you can come over to & we can have a girl's night with my best niece.

Phoebe: Yeah I would like that.

Rachel: Ok guys can you pick Emma up after school. I will pack a bag for her that you can take with you after.

Monica: You will have to call the school & let them know I am coming to get her Rach. They don't just let anyone take kids out of the school without permission.

Rachel: Yes I should do that right now. (She goes to call the school) Ok Mon everything is set up. They will be waiting for you to pick her up. Guys you don't know what this means to me BUT you have to promise not to say anything to Jack & Judy I want Ross & I to tell them tomorrow. Oh & don't say anything to Emma either.

Phoebe: Don't worry Rach we won't say anything to anyone.

The girls sat around & talked for the next couple hours about the new baby coming till it was time for Monica & Phoebe to go pick up Emma at school. After the girls left it was time for Rachel to get things going for Ross's surprise. She made a very special dinner for him. Got some sparkling cider (she cant drink she's pregnant remember) & set the table real nice with candles & the fancy china they got from Rachel's mother when they got married.

When Ross came home he was floored. There were candles all over the place, no Emma running to greet her daddy & there was Rachel standing in front of him in a lace teddy that he had gotten her for their wedding night.

Ross: Hey baby what are you up to, where's Emma?

Rachel: (kissing Ross) Emma is with Monica & Phoebe & I have a surprise for you baby.

Ross: Oh I like surprises especially when they come from you.

Rachel: Well your gonna love this one.

Ross: What have you got up your sleeve there Mrs. Geller.

Rachel: Nothing at all up my sleeve.

Ross: What is it Rachel, you can't tease me like this.

Rachel: Oh yes I can, now come eat your steak. Then you get your surprise.

Ross & Rachel ate their meal & then Rachel decided it was time to give him the news. She went over to the couch & motioned for him to join her.

Rachel: (sitting on his lap) Ross honey I have a very special surprise for you.

Ross: Rachel your killing me here what is it.

Rachel: (grabbing his hand & placing it on her tummy) Ross we

Ross: Oh My God Rachel are you, are you,

Rachel: Yes Ross we are gonna have a baby; I am about a month pregnant.

Ross: Oh baby that's wonderful news. (he kisses her) Does anyone else know yet?

Rachel: Well yeah actually Monica & Phoebe know. I needed someone to watch Emma tonight so we could be together so I told them. Your parents don't know & neither does Emma & I swore Mon & Pheebs not to tell them. My mom doesn't know yet either nor the guys but I figured you would want to tell them.

Ross: Rachel I don't care if everyone knew before me. We are gonna have another baby, that's the best news I have heard all day.

Ross picked up his wife & took her into their bedroom kissing her passionately along the way. They shared another wonderful night just like the one a month ago when the baby was conceived.


	5. Telling the parents

Wow I can't believe I haven't updated this story in a really long time. Well I guess its time to do an update

Chapter 5.

Ross was so happy; he & his beautiful wife had yet again created life. They decided not to tell Emma for a while. They did however call their parents right away.

Ross: Hello mom, it's me Ross

Judy: Hi Ross, is everything ok. You sure sound funny.

Ross: Mom I have wonderful news, get dad to pick up the other line I want to tell you both at the same time & Rachel is on the other phone here.

Judy: Jack……. Pick up the other phone the kids have something important to tell us.

Jack: Hey son what's up?

Ross: (To Rachel) Honey do you want to tell them or should I?

Judy: Ross what is it you're scaring me.

Rachel: Mom it's nothing like that, we have wonderful news…….I'm pregnant

Judy & Jack: Oh that's great news kids. Judy: Rachel have you told your mother yet.

Rachel: No we called you guys first. But we aren't telling Emma for a while so please try not to let it slip.

Jack & Judy: We wont dear.

Jack: So guys how far along are you.

Ross: Well dad Rachel thinks she's about a month so that's why we are kind of waiting to tell Emma. We don't want anything to happen to the baby & then Emma think it's her fault again.

Rachel: ROSS! You promised you would never bring that up.

Ross: Oh honey I am so sorry it slipped out.

Judy: Rachel what are you guys talking about?

Ross: Honey do you want me to tell her.

Rachel: No I will do it.

Ross: Ok well I am going to hang up & go get cleaned up a bit we have to go pick up Emma later Monica's.

Jack: Yes I will let you to girls talk.

Ross: Bye mom, bye dad

Jack & Judy: Bye son

Rachel told Judy about the day that she was chasing Emma around the house & that she had fallen & lost the baby. Judy was shocked.

Judy: Rachel honey why didn't you tell anyone about this.

Rachel: I didn't want anyone to worry about me. I just told Ross about it not to long ago. I know how much he wants more kids & I was so upset when I lost one, that I didn't know if I would be able to even think about carrying another child. Then one night we were talking & decided that we would try for another baby. I had gone off the pill about a month before but Ross is so caring that he still always uses condoms when we have sex. Oh mom I shouldn't be telling you this stuff about your son.

Judy: Rachel honey, don't worry about it. It's not like I don't know you guys are having sex. You're married & you have a child already. You love my son & he loves you & that's all that matters.

Rachel: Thanks mom. Well anyway I had gone off the pill & started buying ovulation sticks to see when would be a good time for us to "start trying". When I didn't get my period this month I went out & bought a couple pregnancy tests. When I did the first test it was positive so about a week later I did it again & it was still positive & then I knew.

Judy: Oh Rachel I am so happy for you guys. I can't wait to welcome our new grandbaby into the world.

Rachel: I know mom, I can't wait either. Well I really should call my mother & tell her to she will be so happy.

Judy: Well Rachel if you and Ross need any help at all with anything you just call us right away.

Rachel: Thanks mom. I love you

Judy: I love you to Rachel.

Rachel hung up the phone and called her mother.

Sandra: Hello

Rachel: Mom, Hi it's Rachel

Sandra: Well hello dear, how are you?

Rachel: I am wonderful mom; I have some news for you

Sandra: oh what is your news dear?

Rachel: Mom you're going to be a grandmother again.

Sandra: What…. Rachel you're pregnant.

Rachel: Yes mom isn't this wonderful news

Sandra: Rachel, honey are you sure you are ready for another baby.

Rachel: WHAT! (Sobbing into the phone) Mom what are you saying. Are you not happy for me?

Sandra: Honey I just don't think you and Ross are ready for another child. You have your hands full with Emma now.

Rachel: Mom I can't believe what you're saying. You're as bad as daddy was when I was pregnant with Emma. I … Mom I don't… I don't think I can be a part of your life if you can't be happy for Ross & me. We love our baby & we are going to have more kids to & you can't stop us.

Well that's it for Chapter 5, hope you liked it. I had to stick a bit of drama in there, you didn't think that I would let this new pregnancy go smoothly did you?

Please review


	6. Telling Emma

Chapter 6

Rachel couldn't believe it. She thought her mother would be happy for her & Ross. Instead she was acting the same way Leonard Green had when he found out she was pregnant with Emma. Only this time NO ONE could take Rachel away from Ross. Rachel hung up the phone & sat on the couch & started to cry. Ross coming out of their bedroom heard her crying.

Ross: Rachel honey what's wrong is it the baby?

Rachel: Oh Ross no it's not the baby. It's my mother, she doesn't think we are ready for another baby & I don't think she is going to be OK with this pregnancy.

Ross: Oh baby dont you worry about it. I am the happiest man in the world. Not only do I have the most gorgeous wife any man could have & a beautiful baby girl, we are going to have another baby. Ross held Rachel close to him as she sobbed into his chest.

Rachel: Ross

Ross: Yes baby

Rachel: Do you think we are ready for another baby?

Ross: Baby I have always been ready.

Rachel: So have I Ross, so have I.

Ross: Do you want me to call Monica & see if she will keep Emma for another night.

Rachel: No I want to see my baby girl, let's bring her home.

Ross: Ok sweetie.

Ross & Rachel drove to Monica's to pick her up. When they arrived Rachel told Monica about what her mother had said to her.

Monica: OMG Rachel I cant believe your mother said that to you.

Rachel: I know Mon, I really thought that after daddy died that she had changed but I now realize she's still the same. Only difference is that she can't do anything about it because Ross & I are married now.

Monica: So what are you going to do Rachel, will you cut all ties with your mother.

Rachel: I guess if she doesn't change her views on the baby I will have to. I don't want my child to grow up thinking his or her grandmother hates them. It will be hard on Emma though. She loves her grandma Green.

Monica: Well Rach I am not going to tell you what to do but I can only hope that your mom will change her mind about all of this.

Rachel: So do I Mon. I really don't want to keep my children away from their grandmother.

Monica: Rachel I am sure your mom will come around. She did the first time remember.

Rachel: I sure hope so Mon. I will keep my fingers crossed

Ross, Rachel & Emma drove home & when they got home Emma started on the baby subject again.

Emma: Mommy?

Rachel: Yes baby

Emma: Mommy how long does it take for a baby?

Rachel: Well honey when a mommy becomes pregnant it takes 9 months for the baby to grow in mommy's tummy & then it will be born.

Emma: So are you going to have a baby in 9 months mommy?

Rachel: What…. Umm... Emma where did you hear that.

Emma: You & Auntie Monica were talking and I heard you say that grandma Green doesn't want you to have a baby. Mommy are you having a baby?

Rachel: Well honey I guess I should tell you, Yes I am going to have a baby.

Emma: I'm gonna be a big sister. Yeahhhhhhh mommy I am so happy I want a baby sister mommy, can I have a baby sister?

Rachel: Emma honey we don't get to choose our baby. It might be a boy or it might be a girl.

Emma: Mommy I don't want a stinky brother.

Rachel: Emma honey but what about daddy, he might want to have a baby boy.

Emma: I am daddy's baby. That's what he calls me, his baby girl

Rachel: Honey you will always be our baby girl but when the new baby comes you are going to be a big girl.

Emma: I'm not going to be your baby anymore mommy?

Rachel: Oh honey you will always be my baby. But mommy will have another baby to take care of so you will have to be a big girl & help mommy with the baby. Can you do that for me?

Emma: You mean like change diapers & bath the baby & stuff mommy?

Rachel: Well I don't know about the bath part honey but if it's ok with you the baby can have a bath with you when he or she gets big enough to sit in the tub.

Emma: Oh I would like that mommy; I will help you all the time.

Rachel gives her daughter a big hug & kisses her on the top of her head. Carrying her out to the living room Rachel & Emma run to Ross.

Emma: Daddy, Daddy, I'm gonna have a bath with the baby.

Ross: (looking over at Rachel) What…. Uhhhh HUH What are you talking about Emma

Emma: Mommy is having a baby……Oh mommy did daddy not know about the baby?

Rachel: Yes honey daddy knows.

Ross: (whispering to Rachel) She knows.

Rachel: Yes honey she knows, she heard Monica & I talking. I had to tell her

Ross: (picking up his daughter) So Emma what do you think of all of this.

Emma: Daddy I want a baby sister so I don't have to have a bath with a boy.

Ross: Well sweetie we can't choose if we have a boy or girl.

Emma: So if I pray every night will god give us a girl.

Ross: Maybe honey. But we have to be thankful if it's a boy or a girl sweetie.

Emma: I know daddy.

Rachel: Emma honey would you like to pick out a movie for us all to watch.

Emma: Mommy can we watch "The Iron Giant" I like the mommy in that movie.

Rachel: Sure honey, I like the mommy in that movie to.

Ross gets up & puts the movie in the DVD player. They all curl up on the couch. Before the movie was over Emma had fallen asleep laying on her dad's lap. Ross picked her up & put her into bed then went back to the couch where Rachel was almost asleep also.

Ross: Rachel honey why don't you go to bed

Rachel: Not without you. I don't want to go to bed alone. I need you right now.

Ross: Is everything OK Rach?

Rachel: Yes honey everything is fine. I just want you by my side. I don't want to go to bed alone. I just want you to hold me & tell me everything will be ok with my mom.

Ross: Rach honey I am sure your mom will come around. Just give her some time to soak it all in.

Ok this is it for Chapter 6. Please review 


	7. Delivery

Friends is still not mine, well other then the 10 seasons of DVD's that I have

A few months have passed & Rachel was now showing her baby bump quite proudly. One day while shopping with Ross & Emma, they run into Rachel's mother.

Sandra: Oh hello Rachel, I see you're getting to be quite far along now.

Rachel: Yes mom I only have 2 more months to go.

Emma: Mommy's going to have a baby grandma.

Sandra: Yes Emma honey I know that.

Emma: Grandma, why don't you come see me anymore. Don't you love me?

Sandra: Oh Emma honey yes grandma loves you; I have just been really busy.

Emma: Why don't you love mommy's new baby?

Ross: EMMA!

Emma: Daddy I heard mommy tell you that grandma doesn't want us to have a baby again. Is that true grandma, do you not love my baby brother or sister.

Sandra looked at her granddaughter & picked her up into her arms. This was just the nudge she needed to snap her out of her disapproval of the new baby.

Sandra: Emma honey grandma just didn't think your mommy & daddy were ready for another baby.

Emma: But mommy wants a baby, daddy wants a baby & so do I. Mommy said I can help her with the baby & I want to. Grandma will you help mommy with the baby too.

Sandra: Yes Emma honey I will help mommy with the baby.

Sandra kissed Emma on the cheek & put her down she then walked over to Rachel put her arms around her & told her she was sorry for reacting the way she did.

Sandra: Rachel I am so sorry for what I said to you.

Rachel: Its ok mom. I am just glad that now both my children will know their wonderful grandma Green.

Just then Rachel got a piercing pain in her belly.

Rachel: Ross, something's wrong.

Ross: Are you sure it's not just Braxton Hicks.

Rachel: Yes I am sure Ross, something just doesn't feel right. You've got to get me to the hospital.

Sandra: You guys go I will take care of Emma.

Emma: NOOOOOO I want to go with mommy. Mommy I want to come.

Ross: Emma honey you go with grandma I will call her when everything is ok then you can come to the hospital & we will all go home together.

Emma: Ok daddy.

Rachel: You be a good girl for grandma. Everything will be ok. I love you sweet pea.

Emma: I love you to mommy.

Ross rushed Rachel to the hospital. When they get there Rachel finds out some not so good news.

Dr Long: Ross, Rachel. I have bad news. We are going to have to deliver the baby now. He is in distress & if we don't get him out soon he could die on delivery.

Rachel: Well ok then I guess I am going to have a baby now then. Ross go call my mom & get her to keep Emma for the night I don't want her coming here & seeing me till later.

Ross: Sure thing honey.

Rachel: So Dr Long. If I deliver now the baby will be fine? He's going to be OK right?

Dr Long: He will have to go into an incubator for a while as he will be 2 months premature but he should be fine. Now I will warn you, the baby will be very small.

Rachel: Will I be able to hold him, & by the way are you telling me I am having a boy?

Dr Long: We can let you hold him for a min but not much longer & yes Rachel you are having a boy.

Ross came back into the room & told Rachel everything was taken care of. Sandra would keep Emma for as long as they needed.

Dr Long: Ok Rachel lets get you ready to have this baby.

Rachel: Can Ross come?

Dr Long: Well we will be delivering via C Section but Ross if you think you can handle it you can sure come along.

Rachel: Ross please I need you there with me.

Ross: Of course I will be there with you Rachel. This is the birth of our child. I wouldn't miss it.

Rachel: Ross honey, this is the birth of our SON.

Ross: A BOY, Were having a BOY.

Rachel: Yes Ross we are having a boy.

Ross bent down & kissed Rachel & told her how much he loved her. Then they all went to the labor room for Rachel to have her baby.

Dr Long: Now Rachel do you want to be awake for this.

Rachel: Oh yes

Dr Long: Ok so we are going to give you an epidural. You are going to feel some discomfort but everything will be fine.

Rachel: Ok Dr Long.

Ross stood beside Rachel & stroked her head as the dr's prepared her for the delivery of their son. He could tell she was in a lot of pain but she tried to hide it well.

Rachel: Ross your awful quiet.

Ross: I'm just waiting for the birth of our son honey.

Rachel: Ross

Ross: Yes Rachel

Rachel: I love you.

Ross: I love you to Rachel

After a while Dr Long said to Ross & Rachel….."Here's your baby boy".

Ross & Rachel: He's so tiny

Dr Long: Well he is 2 months pre mature so he's not up to ideal weight yet.

Ross: How long will he have to stay in the hospital?

Dr Long: Well we need to get him up to at least 6 lbs so he could be here for a while. Would you like to hold him for a minute Rachel?

Rachel: Oh yes please

Dr Long places the baby into Rachel's arms

Rachel: Hello baby boy.

Dr Long: Do you have a name for him yet?

Rachel: No not yet. Ross I want you to name him.

Ross: Really we haven't even really talked about names yet.

Rachel: Yes I want him to have a name you pick out.

Ross: Ok, Well I have always loved the name Julian.

Rachel: Ok well that settles it… Welcome to the world Julian Ross Geller.

Ross kisses Rachel & tells her he loves her again & Dr. Long says that they have to take Julian to the nursery to get him settled into an incubator. Rachel kisses her new born baby goodbye

Ok another chappy done & over with. Probably won't get another one done till after the Oscars on Sunday


End file.
